Misguided
by Nerd n' Rockin'Gamer
Summary: Jean was on the hunt for a new girlfriend, he hadn't had one since last week and it was driving him crazy. When he did find one though... things didn't go as planned.


God, I've been so busy with college admission that I haven't got time to write! So I'll be writing short stories until I finish with the admission :/

Enjoy! Because I enjoyed writing it! xD

* * *

Misguided

-"Yeuh, yeuh, yeuh, give em' to me, baby,"- My suggestive comments escaped my mouth without warning as my eyes followed each girl in this party. I was drooling, I had to admit, when they posed for guys like me and their already short skirts became shorter, exposing their thighs; how their asses danced. That was practically because of my lack of girlfriends this week, but it won't continue, I was in the hunt now.

My head went up and down as my eyes surveyed each girl in this backyard party. I didn't know the founder of it, I was an intruder and apparently no one minded. The sucking part was that each girl already had a guy on them. Then, my eyes dashed to a hot hot hot girl leaned on a tree... alone. God, she had to be a model or something. I stepped on the gas and halted to where she was, eyeing her: she had black curly hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, perfectly blushed cheeks, pink glossed lips that looked oh so delicious and for the rest, she had blue ripped jeans, sleeved shirt that was really, really attached to her breast. She looked different from the other girls and didn't have a skirt, but I didn't care. All I wanted to see is her experience in bed.

She looked tired, so I took a wannabe hero attitude and tried rolling down the damaged window from the passenger seats. I cursed and when it finally rolled down, -"Sup, want a ride home?"- I rested my elbow on my seat and smirked, looking dead hot.

Her face lit up and her tiredness faded, oh she really was onto it, -"Oh my god, finally. I've been waiting for hours here!"- Without hesitation, she sat on the passenger seat and drove her home.

Apparently, she didn't wanted sex; all she wanted was me to drive her home, because she was ignoring all my flirty remarks, -"So uh, what's your name?"- She asked me, ignoring another remark.

I sighed, a bit pissed off, -"Jean Kirshtein,"- I answered her, -"And yours?"- I kept eyeing her from top to bottom and it stuck on her chest. I was so moved by her.

-"It's uh… my face is up here,"- She said and my eyes looked up to her face.

I smirked, -"There must be something wrong with my eyes… I can't take them off of you."- Each time I said a remark like that, my heart skipped and hoped that she gives up and just sat over me.

She laughed, -"Off me? Sure."

I smirked. Yeah. She was following.

By the time I reached her home, she was in the brink of giving into me and spanking me, -"Why are you flirting with me?"- That was an obvious question that she knew, but she still wanted me to say it.

-"I'm not flirting with you. I'm just being extra nice to someone extra… attractive."- I winked, adding the spark I'm sure. She laughed more and opened the car door to leave. I realized that there was no one home yet, -"Hey, uh… want me to keep you company? You know, not leave you alone and scared."

She didn't say anything. She just looked back from her shoulder and smirked and for me that was yes.

Excitedly, I got out of the car and went inside with her. The house was small and cozy. In front of the small TV was a long couch and that's where the twister game began, because when immediately I grabbed her arms, I pushed her onto the couch. When out lips clashed, I couldn't stop and neither could she. Our tongues danced. Things got hot then, my hands traveled through her thighs and I seriously wanted those clothes off. To cloak my difficult breathing, I kissed her neck and licked it, reaching her face and then her lips again. Her lips gloss was practically gone. She moaned. I moaned. God, her kisses were awesome. In less than a minute, I was out of breath. But that added more fuel to me. The pleasure surged into me when her soft hands traveled through my chest, but I wanted more… so much more. I reached for her jean's zipper… so much pleasure could take make me go high.

When we were about to get intimate, they got weird too, -"St… stop…,"- She muttered though heavy breaths. We were both sweating.

She tried pushing me away, but I pinned her arms down with mines, -"I… can't…,"- I kissed her neck again and traveled down to her chest. They were too… round and wobbly. I reached for her hair, squeezing those curls and something clicked. A mass of makeup, mostly power invaded my mouth and I coughed, but continued. My hand traveled through her chest and it was awkwardly straight… were those abs? I stared at her for a moment and a tit was awkwardly tilted. Her hair was out of place too and by the time I dug my hand in her pants and felt something long and squishy, it all crashed down. Disgust filled me.

Water fell from her 'tits', soaking her and the couch, her 'hair' fell down…

Realization slapped me like a bitch.

I looked at the guy below me, but he was dazed, blushing like a tomato, moaning and I realized that my hand was still clutching his dick. I quickly jerked my hand out in disgust, -"Holy cow… this is not what you think it is. I… I tried to stop you, b-but…,"- He said desperately, avoiding my eyes, embarrassed. I just looked at him and brushed away the makeup and powder on his cheek to reveal many freckles, -"I-I'm Marco… Marco Bott."- He said blushing.

My mind was racing… I was high, so, so, high with pleasure that I dug my hand in his pant and clutched his dick again, jacking it off. He moaned hard and so did I. I ripped his clothes off.

He had given me so much pleasure… like no one else before, like no girl could have, -"Ah fuck."- I muttered among heavy breaths and kissed him again.

My life had changed… dramatically, because of a so called 'girl'. I was misguided.

The twister game hasn't ended.

* * *

How was it? I'm trying to improve my yaoi romance writing skills, 'cause JeanMarco is my OTP :3 (It's the first time I write something like that) I had trouble coming up with the title though :/


End file.
